To compare the dose-related effects and safety of 3-dose regimens each of RG5016T and Azmacort. Double-blind, randomized, parallel study group divided into a screening phase, a baseline period and a 12 week double- blind treatment period. Currently nine patients have been screened; one patient was randomized but withdrew. We are continuing to recruit and screen patients.